


New Year’s Eve + Cold + Soup

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: «Non era così che volevo passare il capodanno, sai?» Disse Mac tirando su con il naso, mentre l’uomo al suo fianco gli porgeva una nuova scatola di fazzoletti di carta.(Quella volta in cui Mac si becca il raffreddore il primo dell'anno)
Kudos: 2





	New Year’s Eve + Cold + Soup

«Non era così che volevo passare il capodanno, sai?» Disse Mac tirando su con il naso, mentre l’uomo al suo fianco gli porgeva una nuova scatola di fazzoletti di carta. Era già il secondo pacco che finivano quel giorno e Mac iniziava a sentirsi responsabile per la deforestazione della Amazzonia a causa del suo malanno. Dire che si sentiva uno schifo era semplicistico e riduttivo, il naso non smetteva di gocciolare, la sua gola era simile ad una grattugia e i suoi addominali tiravano per lo sforzo di starnutire e tossire.  
«Dai, chi non vorrebbe passare il primo giorno dell’anno starnutendo o tossendo?» Asserì, con finta serietà l’ex-Delta. L'ultima missione, poco prima della fine dell’anno, si era conclusa con loro due immersi in un lago ghiacciato in un posto sconosciuto di un indirizzo sconosciuto a causa di cattive informazioni e piani riusciti a metà. Ovviamente Jack ne era uscito solo infreddolito, e ne aveva approfittato per farsi coccolare dalla cucina di Bozer, mentre Mac si era beccato un raffreddore di tutto rispetto.  
«Ti sto odian...» un nuovo starnuto. «Odiand...» un altro.  
«Si. Mac, mi stai odiando. Ora che ne dici di tornare in quel bel letto caldo che ha il tuo nome scritto sopra?» Jack non osava toccare il ragazzo per tastarne la temperatura, ma era quasi certo che non avesse febbre. Mac con la febbre diventava estremamente docile e affettuoso, con il raffreddore diventava intrattabile, e ora era esattamente questo; intrattabile e infelice. «Sto bene!» Si lamentó, affondando maggiormente nel divano. Mac sembrava un burrito, avvolto com’era nella coperta. Un plaid in stile natalizio, con renne, alberi stilizzati e palline dal dubbio gusto che era ovviamente di Jack.  
«Io e te abbiamo una concezione molto differente di bene, sai Mac?» 

Lo sguardo che Mac gli lanciò fu molto eloquente anche se difficilmente poteva essere preso davvero sul serio tra nasi gocciolanti alla Rudolph, perfettamente in tema, e quell'aspetto sbattuto da cucciolo bastonato: il sarcasmo non era accettato. Jack piegò le labbra in un sorriso sincero e alzò le braccia in segno di resa. «Mi arrendo, rimani pure sul divano, ma non voglio sentirti lamentare di schiene doloranti domani...».  
Le sopracciglia di Mac si piegarono prima di venire interrotto nuovamente da una raffica di starnuti che lo lasciò esausto e ancora più di cattivo umore, ma questo non lo fermò dal recuperare un cuscino da sotto la sua testa e lanciarlo in faccia a Jack che per sensi di colpa o per pietà non si spostò di un millimetro «Di solito sei tu quello che si lamenta del mio divano...» borbottò Mac mentre si rintanava nella coperta tirando su con il naso, le lunghe ciglia svolazzarono, rimanendo sempre più basse a lungo ad ogni battito. Dopo qualche minuto il respiro di Mac pareggiò facendosi profondo e uniforme per quanto poteva esserlo quello di un ragazzo congestionato a quei livelli. Jack non potè fare a meno di sorridere affettuosamente mentre gli rimboccava la coperta, e passava una mano tra i capelli morbidi che si erano anche allungati un po', indugiando di più sulla fronte, la pelle ora leggermente accaldata. Se qualcuno lo avesse chiesto era per controllare la temperatura e non anche per fornire conforto extra a quel ragazzo che si comportava come un micio selvatico ogni volta che si ammalava o una missione non andava per il verso giusto.

Quando Mac riaprì gli occhi, la luce del sole aveva inondato il soggiorno. Mac represse uno sbadiglio e con calma si mise seduto, stropicciandosi gli occhi. La vista ancora appannata dal sonno, i capelli scompigliati da una parte e appiattiti laddove la testa poggiava sul cuscino, la coperta ancora saldamente avvolta intorno alle sue spalle.  
«Buongiorno Sunshine!» La voce di Jack proveniva dalla cucina, ed era insolitamente allegra per essere...Mac diede uno sguardo in giro e dedusse dalla quantità di luce che c'era nella stanza che era piuttosto presto.  
«Sul tavolo c'è del succo d'arancia» continuò, mentre si accorse che Jack stava tagliando alcune verdure, il rumore ritmico della lama che urtava sul tagliere ne era la prova. Lo sguardo di Mac cadde sull'enorme bicchiere pieno di succo sul tavolino che Jack aveva menzionato poco innanzi che all'improvviso sembrava particolarmente invitante.  
«Buongiorno» La sua voce era ruvida e sembrava dolorosa e lo era in effetti ma il succo d'arancia che si affrettò a buttare giù fornì un sollievo più che momentaneo.  
«Come ti senti?» Chiese Jack distrattamente, sapeva bene che forzare Mac a parlare era il modo migliore per farlo chiudere a riccio, «Meglio...» Rispose Mac e si meravigliò quando la risposta suonò piuttosto sincera ed era effettivamente la verità.  
«Ottimo. Spero tu abbia fame, Bozer ha lasciato la pastella per i waffle e io sto facendo il brodo di pollo. Ricetta di mamma Dalton.»  
Alla menzione della ricetta della famiglia di Jack, Mac non potè fare a meno di sorridere al ricordo che il ranch gli provocava, «Quando gli ho detto che eri malato...ha insistito perché te la preparassi...»  
«L'avrai fatta preoccupare...» Borbottò, mentre si alzava dal divano. Mac aveva un aspetto decisamente migliore a parte le profonde occhiaie e il naso irritato, e le labbra screpolate...ma su quelle Jack avrebbe potuto lavorare, almeno non starnutiva appena apriva bocca, si poteva considerare una vittoria.  
«Vado a fare una doccia prima e Jack?»  
Jack mugugnò per confermare a Mac che stava ascoltando anche se era impegnato a buttare tutte le verdure in un enorme pentola...«Mentre facciamo colazione guardiamo Die Hard?»  
Jack sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e poi sorrise. Un ampio sorriso. «L'originale, non il ramake?»  
«Sempre l'originale Jack...»  
E Jack capì immediatamente che era il modo di Mac per ringraziarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> E' stata scritta per l'Advent calendar del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart https://www.facebook.com/groups/337102974212033 utilizzando la parola chiave "Indirizzo sconosciuto"


End file.
